User talk:ReallyFree
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ReallyFree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 00:56, November 10, 2009 Thanks! Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for the help. You are the first person to come to my, I mean our, new wiki. I was kind of wandering if you are good with templates. I'm not, and I was hoping you could help me make some really proffesional looking ones. If not, that's OK. God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. REALLYfree (talk) 01:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey! You're now an admin and bureaucrat! You also have the rollback option. Congrats on the promotion. God bless. Master Fredcerique 04:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I'll use it wisely. REALLYfree (talk) 21:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Remixes Hey! I was wandering if you think that every remix should get it's own article, or if should be covered in the article on the original. God bless. Master Fredcerique 03:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I figure that any remixes could easily be covered in the article for its root song, and remixes probably shouldn't get their own page unless they've charted on a chart or received a lot of media coverage. Just my opinion. REALLYfree (talk) 21:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :*I agree. But what if the remix is also a single? I think those should get their own articles, since they have artwork, special release dates, chart positions, etc. Master Fredcerique 23:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Single remixes should have articles, but only the singles. REALLYfree (talk) 23:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It is settled then. Master Fredcerique 23:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) FA/GA Nominations and Soloist infobox Hey! When do you think would be a good time to start nominating and electing featured and good articles? Plus, I think we could use the infobox on TobyMac as the soloist infobox. What do you think? God bless. Master Fredcerique 06:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :On the matter of the soloist infobox, I think Toby's is a good model. On featured/good articles, we may want to wait a while to develop the articles we have and/or create new ones, but if you can find some good articles already, you could certainly feature them. REALLYfree (talk) 21:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Artist subpage Hey! I was wandering if I could have permission to edit your artist list. I noticed some artists missing. God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Template check Hey! I just created some templates and was wandering if you could check them for me. Here they are. * * * * * God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :They look great as far as I can tell! REALLYfree (talk) 01:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I applied for a Wikia spotlight. I doubt we'll be accepted, but we will at least be given the reasons so that we can get our wiki up to the appropriate status. God bless! Master Fredcerique 06:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Future plans Hey! Below is a list of ideas I have for the wiki's future. See what you think. #Album review - I was thinking that we could have our own album reviews. There would be a review board of five admins for every genre (rock, rap, hip hop, southern gospel, contemporary, worship, country, soundtrack, classical, R&B) that would post their reviews on a project page titled LifeMusic Wiki:"Genre" album reviews. The pages would be protected so only admins could edit them. Anyone, however, could request a review on the projects' talk page. The ratings would be 1-5 stars. We could also have a peer review poll on the album article talk pages so that regular users could vote. These polls would not be our official ratings, but they will make it feel more like a community project. #Song previews - I don't know if this is legal. I'd have to check. But I was thinking that we could have a 30 sec. preview of each song on its article. These of course won't happen for a long time. The wiki will have to be very active for the first idea to happen. I was just brainstorming though, and I think these could make LifeMusic Wiki much more professional yet still keep it an open community. Master Fredcerique 16:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Decreased editing Hey! I've recently started working on Wookieepedia again since it's been a while. I will still try to edit daily. It just won't be quite as much for now. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Hey! I've done what I needed to on Wookieepedia, but I'm going on a mission trip to Panama, and I won't be able to edit from Monday until the following Tuesday. Sorry. I'll have some more time on my hards toward the end of the month. Then I'll be able to edit consistently again. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's great that you're going to Panama! I hope you'll be doing some more editing at the end of the month, though. REALLYfree (talk) 02:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hey! Now we've got two discussions going at once. Just a report on Panama. 239 saved and 58 baptized. It was awesome! Master Fredcerique 16:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Template:Month Hello! I'm afraid we never really met. I'm Construction Worker (obviously =P). And you are? (Just kidding! Hehehehe. I never cease to amuse myself.) Anyway, I just wanted to let you know to only put one space between the Template:Month and the Events heading. It works better that way. Thanks and I'm glad to have met you! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it may be something with my computer, but it doesn't look very good with just one space for me. The first line was sort of shoved against the edge. Of course, it's probably just my computer. So I guess we can just leave it at 1 space unless we get more complaints. ''REALLYfree (talk)'' 00:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Reviews Hey, ReallyFree! I was wanderin' if you could help me put the review section on the talk page of all the articles on albums. If you're busy, that's OK. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 15:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :*OK. Is it just me, or does it seem like one vote carries over to all the other polls. I voted 4 stars on Greatest Hits (Jars of Clay) and so far every time I save a new poll, there's already a 4 star vote. Please tell me if it's doing the same to you. Thanks and God bless! :Master Fredcerique 15:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait...it is. What should we do about this? ''REALLYfree (talk)'' 15:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Hold on...there is something going on here. For Awake, there's a vote for 5 stars instead of 4...I don't know...REALLYfree (talk)' 15:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hmm. That's ReallyInteresting (jk)! All I can think to do is just copy the source of the template to the Rating albums help page and copy and paste it to all the pages using the template. Then we could delete the template. Master Fredcerique 16:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::*As long as it works, it's fine by me! 'REALLYfree (talk)' 16:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::*Let's do it. I won't be on much for now. I've got some homework I'm doing for French II class. I still be on as much as I can today though. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 16:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Artist infobox Hey! I was wonderin' if you could check out and, if it looks good, help me put it on all the artist pages using the default infobox. Thanks and Gid bless! Master Fredcerique 22:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :It looks good, but getting it onto all the artist pages may take a while... 'REALLYfree (talk)' 23:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Facebook So, what do you think about a Facebook for LifeMusic Wiki? Master Fredcerique 04:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not very good at those social networking sites, so don't expect me to help you with it, but if you think it's a good idea, than go ahead. 'REALLYfree (talk)' 22:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Artist categories Hey! I was wanting to get your input on how to organize the artist categories. Should we make an category for artists from every state/province and stick that in a category about the country (the country would only contain the subcategories for its states/provinces), or should we just stick them in a category about the country (this would involve the deletion of all state/province categories and result in a really large category for the United States)? I personally like the first idea, but if you have another, we could consider it too. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I too prefer the first idea, because I think that a large category for the United States could end up being very crowded. 'REALLYfree (talk)' 21:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Genres Just wonderin' if the genre tags were working. They should appear at the top right corner in line with the title. TobyMac should have these tags. I can't see them on my iPod. Master Fredcerique 02:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't see anything up there...but frankly, I'm not the best person to ask about this, seeing as this old computer doesn'tdo anything because of stupid Windows Vista and it loses the internet about every other day and I have to reset the modem, which eventually broke and we had to buy a new one which will eventually stop the problems but then again.... 'RF' 15:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Reviews I found the reason the rating polls weren't working. Since they were all identicle, it was taking my vote and posting it on every poll. Haha! I fixed it. Now we need to edit each poll to fit . Master Fredcerique 16:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Boy/Girl Oops! I'm sorry. No, you never told be you were a girl, and of course I don't think you look girly. I've never seen you (I think). I must not have been paying attention. Sorry. It was a mistake. God bless! Master Fredcerique 22:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Bible namespace Do you think we should have a namespace titled "Bible"? It would have a page for every verse, but it would be non-content. Master Fredcerique 23:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) U2 Did you hear about the lead singer of U2's conversion. A teacher at my school told me about it. Master Fredcerique 12:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Hey! Just wonderin' why you deleted your userpage. God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Titles Hey, just to let you know, "in" should not be capitilized in titles. I'll help move some pages tomorrow. Sorry for the leave of absence. I was on a band trip to Universal Studios in Orlando. I only had time tocheck recent changes before bed. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Links Thing Well I think it looks kind of tacky and unprofessional to have a kazillion red links on a page. If someone wants to make a page about a paticular song, then they can just add the link themselves. --Mando1300 18:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *I kinda like having them. Most wikis use red links to make it easier to create needed articles. I mean, more people would notice that an article needs to be created if it has red links, rather than if it didn't. That's how they've helped me anyway. Master Fredcerique 04:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Userpage II I like the new userpage. Glad you cut the red ribbon again. lol God bless. Master Fredcerique 19:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) WikiChristian Hello again. I was wonderin' if you thought it would be a good idea to ask WikiChristian for a partnership. I think it would do good for both sites. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 04:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Reduced editing Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been editing much because school's out and my iPod messes the site up real bad. I'll be able to edit every once in a while, but not near as much as I did in the school year. Please don't let this keep you from editing as much as you have (I still check Recent Changes everyday). Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 21:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Hey, I was hoping we could focus on expanding the articles that have already been created so that we can be eligible for a spotlight. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 21:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :*I've had that same thought. Maybe we should just use the same template. We could move the current one to Infobox song and leave a redirect so we don't have to change every article using the current template. Does that sound fine to you? Master Fredcerique 23:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Maybe we could treat it like the artist template. Have (singles only) and (songs only) next to fields that apply only to one type. Master Fredcerique 01:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::*I agree. I say that's how we do it. So, do you want to do it, or do you want me? That way we both don't create conflicting edits. Master Fredcerique 01:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Great work! Thanks. Master Fredcerique 01:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Youth camp Hey man, I'm gonna be gone 'till Friday due to youth camp. Pray for lives to be changed. ttyl! Master Fredcerique 03:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :*9 souls got saved at youth camp this week! Thanks the Lord! And you're welcome for the trophy. Master Fredcerique 20:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Hey man, I just wanted to bring this to your attention. We're all entering lyrics in different ways. I was hoping we could decide on a consistent format for the entire wiki. Here's how I've been formating them: VERSE 1 Words words Words words CHORUS Words words Words words VERSE 2 Words words Words words Chorus BRIDGE Words words Words words Chorus The only problem with this is that not every song follows this pattern. What do you think we should do? Master Fredcerique 14:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Hmmm...Maybe we should rewrite the chorus every time it appears, becuase sometimes the chorus varies slightly. What do you think? Master Fredcerique 16:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*OK. Stay safe and happy 4th of July! God bless! Master Fredcerique 16:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) POV Hey man! I just wanted to get your opinion on wether or not we should become a Protestant wiki, rather than completely nondenominational. I just see that it is going to make things real complicated when denominations who call themselves Christian try to get their music on this wiki. If we go through with this, we would only delete articles on music that contradicts Prtotestant beliefs. For instance, Matt Maher, a Catholic, writes music that does not say anything that contradicts Protestant beliefs. But this is not the case with all artists. I feel that it would help get rid of any confusion on what we consider "The Gospel" to be. After all, confusion is of the devil. Master Fredcerique | (User talk:Master Fredcerique) 03:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :*I understand it being a tough decision. I didn't really want to make it. But if we truly want to reach people for Christ, we have to set guidelines. I love non-Protestants, but some of their beliefs are totally against the Bible. I feel that our mission from God takes priority over how someone feels about our wiki. I mean, some denominations teach that Jesus isn't God, that we can become equal to Him, that we can work our way to Heaven, and even that certain people have had higher "revelations" than others. All these doctrines are against the Scriptures, and I can't stand for them to be taught on this wiki. I hope you understand. I don't want to offend anyone, but I feel this is what Gid wants me to do. Please don't get upset, and it's not set in stone yet. Oh yeah, and you can look at the Statement of Faith to see what I meant for this wiki to support. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 02:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Facebook II It's a change of subjects, but do you have a Facebook? Master Fredcerique | (User talk:Master Fredcerique) 02:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Nah, I don't think you're rude simply for not having a Facebook. I had a friend who said the same exact thing (he now has a Facebook lol). But, yeah, I use mine a lot, but I try not to get addicted. Just wonderin' cause LifeMusic Wiki has one. Master Fredcerique | (User talk:Master Fredcerique) 19:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lyrics Again Sorry for the delay. I just forgot to reply. lol Ummm....I was actually hoping to have VERSE 1, CHORUS, BRIDGE, etc. above their respective stanzas. I'm sorry I replied after you already posted several lyrics. I'll help if I get the chance. And if you feel there would be a better way to write them, do tell. Thanks. Master Fredcerique | (User talk:Master Fredcerique) 04:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bible Hey, I was wonderin', with our recent transition to a mainly Protestan site, do you think we should only allow Protestant versions in our Bible namespace? I was hoping to only have the KJV. If you would like, I could explain why. It'll be long, though. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *OK, thanks for understanding and trusting me. It means a lot. And don't worry about the delayed response. I've done the same thing before plenty of times. So, how was Independence Day with your family (I assumed that's what you were celebrating)? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 21:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Positions Hey man! Please look at Kathleen's talk page and tell me what you think. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:The 4th Awesome! lol Yeah, the same thing happens on Facebook. My great-aunt suggested like a bazillion family members that I had never heard of. lol Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 15:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) 'sup Hey man! 'sup? Whee ya been? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Oh OK. I don't wanna force you to edit. I was just being corteous. I totally understand. If you haven't noticed, I haven't been on much here lately, and I'm the founder. lol Anyway, have a good rest of summer. God bless. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 21:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Interwiki links Hello. I was wonderin' if you could help me change the Wikipedia sourcing template from the "External links" section to the "Interwiki links" section. This also applies to the CMW template. See TobyMac for example. I would much appreciate it. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) VA Category Hey! Do you think it would be a good idea to have a category for albums by various artists? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 16:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *OK, I guess I'll start adding albums to that category. And yeah, I need to make archives for my talk page, but I keep forgetting. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Series categories Do you think we should categorize albums in series' by "Albums in the BLAH series" or "BLAH albums"? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 21:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what I was saying was, what way should we word it for consistancy's sake. We have "Albums in the X series" and "WOW Hits albums". Should we change the first to "X series albums" or the latter to Albums in the WOW Hits series". I prefer the "Albums in the Blah" one better because it fits with the "Albums from Blah", "Albums by Blah" and "Albums released in blah" categories. (excuse the "blahs" lol) What do you think? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 21:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::If I may interject, I agree with you Fredcerique. However, in the case of your example "Albums in the WOW Hits series," do you think it would be better to just have it be "Albums in the WOW series" since not all the albums are officially titled "WOW Hits" yet all of them do include WOW in the series title? - JMAS Speak To Me 03:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Master Fredcerique, your preference makes sense and I agree. JMAS, the WOW series officially added the "Hits" part around 2001, so just "WOW" would be fine. 'RF' 22:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I forgot all about this conversation. lol :P Yeah, I agree. "Albums in the WOW series" would be better. And just to let y'all know (JMAS has probably already noticed this), I'm working on Wookieepedia right now, so I won't be as active here until I've finished some stuff over there. I'll still be here daily. I just won't edit as much until I'm done on the Wook. I'd better hurry though. RF, you're almost caught up to me in edits. lol [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 01:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm back Yeah, I figured you'd be back eventually. :P Sorry your laptop crashed. :( Anyway, glad to have you back! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 01:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving Please join the community-wide discussion here. We are discussing on whether or not to move to ShoutWiki due to the upcoming enforcement of the Oasis skin. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Miley Cyrus Please see the Miley Cyrus talk page for a discussion on whether or not to support her. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hello again! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 03:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wanted to invite you to join the LifeMusic Wiki IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Hope to see you there! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) New Projects Hello, RF. Just wanted to let you know that we have recently started some new projects. These include LMW:FA, LMW:GA, LMW:VOTD, and LMW:UOTM. There is also more discussion on the possible more to ShoutWiki at Forum:CH:Move to ShoutWiki. I hope you find it useful to participate in these projects and discussions. Thanks for you time and God bless. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) 'sup Hey man! Where ya been? It's been lonely for the past couple months. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred''']] (Whatever) † 18:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC)